Charms
by Tikal Tyrant
Summary: After hearing several people talk about it, Butters takes a chance on a charm. Will the charm work, or will things go horribly wrong? Bunny fluff!


A/N: Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! That's right, it's my birthday. My b-b-b-birthday! I'm seventeen! As a happy seventeenth birthday to me, I wrote a one-shot for my favorite pairing! Woo-hoo! This fic has nothing to do with birthdays. I just wanted to write my favorite pairing. Bunny! If you don't know, the charm in this story is taken from the anime School Days, and the teacher is pretty much exactly my Spanish teacher except that I changed her name. Please enjoy my fluff!

Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own it.

**Charms:**

Everyone in South Park knew the high school Spanish teacher was an insane woman who spent more than half the class period ranting about current events and misinformation rather than teaching Spanish. Still, it was a mandatory class where all the students could pass easily by running the teacher on a tangent, leaving no time for lessons. Everyone in South Park also knew that cell phones were not allowed to be used during class time. This didn't stop 95 percent of students from texting in their purses or pockets, and while plenty of teachers wouldn't notice or care, many still did. Many including the crazy Spanish teacher.

"Stan?" Ms. DuBois stared at Stan accusingly with an out turned hand.

Stan's hand was currently crammed in his pocket. "What?" he asked with a desperate laugh.

"What do you have in your pocket that's got you so preoccupied?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

Stan looked from side to side before pulling his hand out of his pocket. "My glove," he lied, grinning.

Ms. DuBois eyed him knowingly. "Well OK," she said, turning back to the board.

Just then, a vibration sounded from Stan's pocket. He jumped at the sound, letting his phone fall to the floor.

Ms. DuBois slapped a hand to her chest, "Stan, you weren't texting during class were you?" she fake gasped as if she hadn't already known. She knelt down and picked the phone up, examining the wallpaper. It was a picture of Stan dressed in his goth attire. "My Stan, you look so good in this picture. You look so tough and handsome." She held the phone up for everyone to see the picture, of course, causing the other students to bust into laughter. "Look how good he looks."

Stan slouched in his seat, embarrassed by his teacher's eccentricities, listening to his classmates laughing at him. She went on for a while about how Stan looked in the picture before sticking his phone in her desk drawer and going on to talk about national health care.

This behavior was not abnormal for this Spanish teacher. She was known for cracking down on rule-breaking students.

At that time, one of the remaining 5 percent of non-texting students, Butters Stotch, sat quietly at his desk, feeling bad for Stan. Not many would expect Butters to own a cell phone. Even he was surprised when his dad gave it to him out of the blue. It didn't take him long to figure out what his parents were playing at. With a cell phone, Butters could be called home and grounded no matter where he was. He didn't understand why his parents felt he was such a trouble maker, but he figured he must deserve it. He just couldn't seem to keep himself under control.

Stan used a picture of himself as a wallpaper. Butters knew it was a bit judgmental, but he couldn't help but feel it was a little silly to have a picture of yourself as a background. That's why he had a picture of a lady bug he had taken as a background. Sure, a lady bug might be a bit girly, but at least it wasn't egotistical.

The sound of light laughter turned Butters' attention back to Stan's direction.

"(You got your phone taken up,)" Kenny playfully laughed.

"Dude, shut up," Stan whispered harshly before cupping his forehead.

"(Aww, is your admirer gonna be worried about you?)" he asked.

Stan turned around in his seat. "Would you knock that off already? And at least I can get my phone taken up."

Kenny, Butters knew, didn't own a cell phone. His family was too poor to afford one for him. Butters knew quite a few tid bits of information about the other blond, and not just because he was quite the gossip, which he was. Butters was usually first to hear the news that floated around the school, despite the fact that he wasn't very highly regarded. Even in elementary, he was the one everyone depended on when something big was going on.

Butters sat nearly unnoticed at lunch that day, slowly eating his way through a chicken casserole.

"Dude," Kyle said, sliding into a seat beside Stan. "So do you wanna go or not?"

"Wait, I can go?" Stan asked. "I didn't get your message."

Kyle tilted his head. "Why not?"

"(Ms. DuBois took his phone up,)" Kenny smirked.

"Yeah, and it still had that stupid picture you put on there," Stan groaned.

Kyle laughed, "That's great. Because of that, I'll cut your torture short. You can change it."

"(Well Kyle, what's your wallpaper right now?)" Kenny grinned cheekily.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Oh, nothing in particular," he said, eyes darting about. "Uh, Butters."

Butters looked up from his tray, not expecting to be called on. "Uh, y-yeah, Kyle?"

"You have a phone now don't you?" he asked. "What's your wallpaper?"

Before he could answer, Cartman spoke up. "It's still that faggy lady bug, isn't it?" he asked before laughing obnoxiously. Butters frowned, but looked back up when Cartman yelled, "Hey!"

Kenny had dug Cartman's phone out of his pocket. "(Well let's just see here.)" He pushed a button to light the screen. "(Why look. It's a picture of Wendy.)" Kenny let out a groan when Cartman's fist collided with his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"Damn it, Kenny!" he yelled.

"Why do you have a picture of Wendy?" Stan asked, a little irritated and completely confused.

"(Yeah Cartman. Why do you have a picture of Wendy?)" Kenny asked, sitting up on the floor and rubbing his chin.

Cartman smacked his palms on the table and stood up. "You guys are ass-holes!" he yelled. "Screw you guys! I'm going home!" With that, he huffed his way out of the cafeteria. Kenny laughed as he pulled himself back in his seat.

Butters finished his lunch soon after that, and, deciding he could finish his science homework, went on to his locker. Wendy, Bebe, and Red were standing nearby, chatting away as girls usually do, giggling every few words.

Butters pulled his science book out when he heard Wendy laughing. "Nice picture of Clyde you got there, Bebe."

Bebe yelped and covered her phone's screen with her hand. "Darn it, Wendy!" Butters turned to the conversation.

"So how long did you last?" Red asked. The way she spoke reminded Butters of how Kenny had spoke to Kyle and Cartman.

Bebe sighed, hanging her head down. "Only three days," she sulked.

"I don't understand," Butters said, holding his book at his side. "What's the deal with everyone and cell phone wall papers? Kyle wouldn't say what his was, and Eric had a picture of...," he trailed off, eyeing the girls.

"Of what?" Wendy asked calmly.

"Wuh, well," he stuttered, "of Wendy," he pointed.

Bebe and Red squealed loudly and Wendy's face turned beat-red. "Of me!?" Wendy squeaked in disgust.

"Oh, don't act like you're so against it," Bebe giggled, elbowing Wendy.

Butters blinked a few times. "I, uh, I still don't understand," he said.

"Butters," Bebe said, "you really haven't heard about this?" Butters shook his head. The girls were a bit surprised. He was usually caught up on topics like this. "It's a charm," she explained. "You take a picture of the person you have a crush on and use it as your wallpaper."

"And if you leave it there for three weeks," Wendy said, holding up three fingers, "and nobody sees it."

All three girls clasped their hands together and said, "You'll fall in love!"

"Aww," Butters hummed.

Wendy straightened up and cleared her throat. "But, it's just a silly charm."

"Oh sure," Bebe teased. "Like you haven't thought of using it."

After school, Butters stood outside the school doors, flipping his phone open and turning it on. Since he didn't use his phone during school, he turned it off so no incoming messages would get him in trouble.

A text message from his mom awaited him when his phone came on. The text told him that his father was not happy and he needed to come home right away. He sighed, not looking forward to what awaited him. He gazed at his wallpaper. He had used this lady bug since he got his phone. The desire to change it grew stronger.

"You stupid Jew!" Cartman yelled. Butters looked over to the source of excitement. "You ruin everything!" Cartman had a hunting knife in his hand, Kyle's fingers wrapped half way around his wrist.

"Leave me alone, fatass! I didn't do anything to you!" Kyle exclaimed.

Butters watched as Stan and Kenny bolted to them from the other side. "Hey!" Stan yelled. "What the Hell are you doing, Cartman?"

Cartman jerked his arm back and dropped the knife. "That's fine. That is fine!" Cartman pulled his jacket off and threw it to Kenny. "You wanna go, dawg?" he asked holding his fists up.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Christ, Cartman, don't even start."

Kenny balled up the jacket and threw it back to him. "(Yeah. I thought you went home.)" Kenny didn't yell the way Stan did. Rather, he seemed amused.

Cartman stuffed his jacket under his arm. "Shut up Kenny. This is your fault, too." He pointed between Kyle and Kenny. "And I will get you back. Both of you. Just you wait." With that, he took his leave. Butters watched as he huffed away like earlier.

Kyle leaned against the ramp railing and groaned. "What the Hell is his problem now?"

"(Sorry about that,)" Kenny laughed. He pulled his hood down and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "He should really only be pissed at me." Kyle shook his head. It didn't matter that he didn't do anything to Cartman. He was Jewish, and that was enough to make anything his fault.

Butters always thought it was a shame that Kenny rarely lowered his hood. He had such a handsome face despite the few blemishes, and his eyes sparkled a pale blue when the sunlight could hit them.

The generic jingle of Butters' phone turned his attention. Another message from his mom showed on the screen, telling him again that he really needed to get home. He backed out of the message and looked at his lady bug. He looked back up at where Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were. Kenny stood there, almost invisible as he listened to Stan and Kyle's conversation.

In this way, he could relate to Kenny. Ever since he could remember, he had always been in the background wherever he went. Kenny was the same way. Even within his group of friends, he stood silent, observing. Because of this, Kenny and Butters had an unspoken dependency on each other. Whenever Cartman was off doing something most likely illegal, and Stan and Kyle were too busy with each other, Butters would always be there to keep Kenny company.

Butters didn't like to think of himself as the type to believe legends. He didn't like to think he was, but often he did, usually because he didn't realize the legends were just that. Even so, he couldn't think of a way this could come back and bite him.

As nonchalant as he could, Butters lifted his phone, hitting the camera button. He moved until only Kenny was in frame. As soon as he took the picture, he crammed his phone back in his pocket. He peeked at Kenny out of the corner of his eye, and from what he could see, he was none the wiser.

Butters made his way down the ramp, passing the three boys. "See ya later fellas," he said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"See ya," Kenny replied with a smile. Butters swallowed, nearly stopping in his tracks. Kenny's smile was a polite smile, but nothing reserved especially for him.

Butters walked home, holding his phone in front of him. It may not have been the best picture ever taken, not the best lighting or angle, but it was still Kenny, as handsome as ever. Butters had almost forgotten what Kenny's voice sounded like un-muffled. It was lighter and gentler than one would expect. "Three weeks," he told himself, walking onto his porch and sliding his phone in his pocket.

As soon as he walked into his house, he was bombarded by his parents. They scolded him for a while before sending him up to his room, grounding him for two weeks.

Butters laid in bed with his hands clasped over his stomach. "Oh boy," he sighed, "You did it again, Butters. That's what you get. Why, you're just a little ass-hole, that's what you are. Do you wanna grow up to be, uh, a criminal?"

He sighed, rolling onto his side. Somehow, he didn't feel like berating himself. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, admiring the picture of Kenny. The idea that someone like Kenny could ever fall in love with someone like Butters was absurd, and he knew it. Still, if there was even a small possibility, he would give this charm a chance.

Over the next few days, Butters had come to hear more girls, and even a few boys, talking about the cell phone charm. Apparently, it was becoming more and more popular.

Two weeks past with no complications, and with the weeks went Butters' grounding. "Only five more days," Butters told himself as he walked up to the school that Monday. He opened his phone in his pocket, searching for the power button. Not wanting to take any chances, Butters had learned to turn off and on his phone in his pocket so no one could see his wallpaper.

Before he could hold the button down long enough, the familiar jingle went off, signaling an incoming text. He looked around before pulling his phone out. He frowned, seeing the message was his dad reminding him to be home before 3:30 to shovel the driveway. At that, Butters replied a simple, "k," and made his way to first period.

Slowly, the day crawled by, and by fourth period, Butters was anxious for lunch. Ms. DuBois was, as she rarely did, going over Spanish words and common phrases, and Butters was only half listening. He peeked carefully two rows to the right, where Kenny was. Kenny was looking past him to watch Ms. DuBois. Though he knew Kenny had no idea about his wallpaper, he couldn't help but become nervous and paranoid that he knew.

Suddenly, Kenny's eyes moved down, locking with Butters'. Butters shot his eyes back to the board, heart beating fast, praying that Kenny hadn't noticed his ogling, though he knew he probably did. He exhaled, trying to relax so he wouldn't look so guilty.

The clock ticked ever so slowly. Only twenty-five minutes before Butters could calm his hunger. It was at that moment when a familiar jingle sounded in Butters pocket. Butters gasped and pulled his phone out.

"Butters!" Ms. DuBois exclaimed, honestly shocked.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am," Butters stuttered, flipping is phone open. "Uh, I forgot to turn my phone off." He quickly read the text from his dad, which was a reminder to come home right away, intended for him to receive after school.

"Well Butters," Ms. DuBois said, taking the phone. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to take your phone."

Butters sighed, but quickly tensed up. "W-wait!" he stammered, watching his Spanish teacher stare in wonder at his wallpaper.

"Butters," she said teasingly, "what a nice picture of Mr. McCormick you have."

Butters felt his heart stop, blood rushing to his face. He could see Kenny sit up at the sound of his name. The blood pushed against his eardrums, and even the sweat building on his arms was apparent. Any other teacher would have just taken his phone up, no questions or comments.

"Kenny," Ms. DuBois continued, "you look so handsome with your hood down. Your hair looks so soft."

Butters buried his face in his arms, burning with embarrassment. He could hear a few girls whispering and giggling behind him. Surely they knew his motives.

Ms. DuBois went on. "Did you know Butters took this picture?"

"(No ma'am,)" Kenny said in a steady tone that Butters couldn't make out, though he thought he heard a hint of amusement, making him bury his face deeper in his arms.

"That's interesting," Ms. DuBois said. "It's such a good picture, I thought you posed for it. Look." Butters didn't have to look to know she was showing the picture to the class. He could tell from the laughter.

She sat the phone in her desk drawer. "You can get your phone after school."

"Y-yes ma'am," Butters muttered into his arms, too embarrassed to show his face. Ms. DuBois went on to talk about photography until the lunch bell finally rang.

Butters didn't eat with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman that day. He went through the lunch line as fast as he could and rushed to eat outside with the other Melvins, where he knew nobody would bother him. Pip and Dougie could tell something was wrong, but decided it was better not to pester.

At the end of the day, Butters retrieved his phone and left the school. He walked down the road, again admiring the picture. Kenny really was beautiful, but now Butters was certain he must think of him as a stalker freak. He sighed, going into his settings and changing his wallpaper back to the lady bug before sliding his phone back in his pocket. He knew he would forever remember this day, Monday November, 16, as the day he made a complete fool of himself in front of Kenny.

"(Butters!)" a muffled voice behind him shouted. He swallowed hard and turned around, surprised to see Kenny holding a phone up. "(Say cheese,)" he said, but before Butters could say anything, the phone flashed.

"K-Kenny?" he said, blushing. "Wuh, I didn't know you had a phone.

"(What, this?)" he said, shoving the phone in his pocket. "(It's Cartman's.)"

"Oh," Butters said. Remembering earlier, he began to turn away, blushing again. He heard the sound of cloth moving from Kenny.

"Butters," he said, un-muffled, "how long?"

"W-what?" Butters stuttered, not moving.

Kenny walked around so he stood in front of him. "That picture was for that charm, wasn't it?" he asked sternly. "How long did you last?"

Butters hung his head down, avoiding eye contact. "Oh geeze, Ken. I'm real sorry about that," he said against his blush. "Wuh, I must seam like a... like a stalker or somethin'."

"So how long did you last?" Kenny asked again, tired of repeating himself.

Butters peeked up at him. "Only two weeks," he sighed.

Kenny walked closer, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Butters, pushing his face against his shoulder. Butters snapped his head up when Kenny began chuckling.

"Oh Butters," he said, pushing him back and looking him over. "You don't believe in silly charms like that, do you?"

"Well," Butters said, knocking his knuckles together and looking to the side, "I mean, you never know. Sometimes, y'know, you just have to take a chance."

Kenny smirked. "Then take a chance."

Butters brow shot up. "Uh, w-well, um," he stammered, looking everywhere but at Kenny. Finally, he furrowed his brow and locked eyes. His face was burning, but he ignored it. "Kenny, I...," he slammed his eyes shut, "I like you."

Kenny chuckled again and pulled Butters into another hug. "See. That wasn't so hard." He pressed his lips against Butters' forehead. "I like you, too."

Butters pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. "R-really?"

"Of course, Butters," Kenny said as if it were obvious.

Butters smiled brightly, becoming giddy. "Wuh-whipee! I had no idea you liked me back! I don't believe it!"

Kenny laughed, ruffling Butters hair. "Yeah, that's about how I felt earlier. Now go on home. You've got work to do."

"Well OK!" Butters said enthusiastically. "But, um, can we," he blushed, rubbing his knuckles together again, "tell the others?"

"Definitely," Kenny grinned. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

Butters grinned back. "Me either!"

With that, Kenny and Butters parted ways. They would both forever remember that day, Monday November 16, as the day they confessed their love, and they would forever remember the next day, Tuesday November 17, as the day they saw some of the most memorable and amusing facial expressions ever.


End file.
